


Lazy

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Renji, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Mmm… I’ll punish your sorry ass…”“O-Okay -” Why in the world did that turn him on?“… Renji…?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... can't even explain this one I'm sorry

“… Itou…?” Still asleep, huh? Well, he deserved some rest after such a long and hard week. Renji sighed and sat up, he was way too used to get up early so Sunday mornings were no exception for him either. Should he just make breakfast…? He could take his time after all, but maybe he should shower first, his body was covered in teeth marks and scratches, he needed to wash off the blood and whatever else was stuck on him.

I was so nice to feel the hot water run down his tired body, his sore muscles relaxed as he wasted his time daydreaming.

“… you asshole…”

“Huh?”

Itou wrapped his arms around Renji’s waist and yawned. “You left me alone…”

“I’m sorry…” He gently patted his husband’s arm. “I just didn’t want to wake you up you know?”

“Mmm… I’ll punish your sorry ass…”

“O-Okay -” Why in the world did that turn him on?

“… Renji…?”

“Hm -?” Oh no. No he would not.

“Renji what is that I feel…” His hands slipped over his husband’s stomach, God how much he loved these muscles. “Are you hard again? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“… y-yes…”

Itou felt his blood rush into his cock a little too fast, but what in the world was going on? “R-Really now?”

“Y-Yes really….” God why did he have to make it even more embarrassing? “I mean you never did it before in the 4 years of our relationship so -”

“Okay - OKAY -” He almost tripped as he ran back into the bedroom to get the lube, this might just be the best day of his life… if you left out their wedding of course. While he was on his way back to the bathroom he hoped and prayed that Renji didn’t just change his mind but he was still standing under the shower, waiting.

“Renji -”

What in the world was this tune of his voice even? Was he so excited?

“Step out of the water or the lube will come off before I can prepare you properly, I bet your ass is tighter than mine.” He always wanted to say things like that and now his dream finally came true.

Renji was so incredible obedient as he stepped aside and let Itou take over. It wasn’t like had never fingered someone else before, just not his husband which was a little upsetting. His fingers were warm and wet, wet enough to slip into the other’s body. “Just one for the start.” He said, but before he let his finger slip in, he rubbed his fingers tip over his anus in circular motion.

What was that feeling? It was the first time that someone else had the lead and Renji felt nervous, but it seemed like Itou knew what he was doing.

“Are you ready…?”

“Yeah…” Now or never, his hands touched the cold tiles he felt the first finger slowly slip into him. “O-Oh God.” It felt so weird, but it wasn’t bad no not at all. Renji inhaled and exhaled deeply while Itou started moving his finger lightly.

“Do you like that?”

“Mhm.” It was odd but it felt so good. After a while he felt a second finger entering, he covered his mouth with his hand, why did his voice sound so different?

God he was so sweet, Itou leaned forward and kissed his husband back, he did so well. “I’m proud of you, you’re doing just fine.” Maybe he should reward him?

“Ah -” He felt Itou’s teeth dig into his skin, it felt so weird, the hot water, his skin between Itou’s teeth, his fingers moving inside of him, but all of these things combined created such a good feeling. “M-More.”

“God, eager aren’t we?”

“Yes… just… please do it -” Once he got used to it he wanted more, Itou’s finger were so slender but they moved with so much easy and it felt so good. Renji moaned out in surprise when the third finger slipped into him. “Yes, like that.”

God did he even know how hot he looked while he fucked himself on Itou’s fingers? All he wanted was to stroke his dick and just watch Renji have his fun while he’d get off doing so, but they wanted to switch roles for ones, didn’t they?

After a while Renji sighed, it wasn’t enough anymore just to feel his fingers inside of him. “Fuck me already.”

“You’re so impatient what’s wrong with you…?” Itou pressed his body against the tiles and grabbed his waist. “Usually you’re the one who tells me to wait, you always say I’m so impatient and now you want my cock so bad, huh? Well then you’ll get it.” Okay now he was a little nervous, but he really wanted to do it, so he grabbed his cock with one hand and covered it with lube before he pushed Renji’s hips down onto his own. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Renji, you’re so fucking tight -”

Well me might have even replied if he wants busy moaning, he drew short breaths and whimpered, what in the world was this feeling? It didn’t hurt, but he felt Itou filling him up, stretching him some more since his cock was actually larger than expected.

“Are you okay?” He leaned over again and kissed Renji’s back. “If you don’t want it just say it and we can stop okay?”

“Mhm, but it’s not bad actually…”

“Oh, it’s not?” Itou slowly started moving his hips, it was more effort than he thought it would be, but it was nice. His fingers slipped over Renji’s stomach again and he rested them on his inner thighs.

“I-Itou -” There was no way he could think straight now, why did it feel so good? His lips were trembling as he pressed his hands against the tiles, his legs were shaking lightly but it was okay, they wouldn’t give in just now.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes it -” He couldn’t even speak, his voice sounded so odd, usually his moans were deep and husky, but now he sounded so shy and nervous. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, it was just a completely new situation to him. Itou’s cock was so hard and feeling it thrust against his prostate made him almost lose all control of his body.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, but Itou leaned against Renji and increased the speed, he wanted to hear him moan louder, why couldn’t he just relax? “It’s okay… there… there… I’ll take good care of you, is my cock in your ass not enough? Hm… should I also do this?”

“Oh… fuck -” Why was he like this? Why did he always go over the top? But God, Renji loved it so much, he felt Itou’s hand tightly wrapped around his pulsating cock as he started moving it in a fast but gentle manner.

“Hm… yes, that’s how I like it, moan a little louder, come on… don’t be shy.”

Easier said than done, but the sensation was overwhelming. After a while Renji pushed his hips against Itou’s so he could fuck him harder, he felt that he was about to climax but suddenly Itou let his hands slip off his cock and moved slower.

“I-Itou w-what are you doing?”

“Shush… beg for it.”

Renji gulped, he didn’t just really say it, did he?

“… haven’t you heard me…? I said. Beg. For. It.” With each syllable he thrust hard into his husband, turning him into a moaning mess.

“Please make me cum, please Itou I can’t take it any longer, fuck me -” Once the words passed his lips it was so easy.

“I love it when you talk to me like that.” It got hard not to fuck him, Renji was so tight and he had a hard time not to cum right away, but now he could finally finish what he started and he started moving his hips again. “Ah, Renji… Renji I love you -”

He felt his face pressing against the cold tiles, he placed one of his hands on Itou’s while he shut his eyes and moaned out loudly as he felt hot semen drip out of his cock onto the floor and Itou cumming in him.

As soon as Itou had backed away Renji sunk to his knees and tried to gasp for air.

“Are you okay…?” Maybe he had been a little too rough with him. “I love you Renji.” Itou wrapped his slender arms around his husband was surprised as he quickly returned the hug.

“I love you too… but I am way too old for this.”


End file.
